


无为

by L_Uranus



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Uranus/pseuds/L_Uranus
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 9





	无为

*  
都说年少的梦想是最可笑的东西。  
可不是嘛。  
吕焕雄拿着公文包顶在头上狼狈地躲着雨冲进地铁站，西装裤脚不知涮进了哪汪泥泞的坑塘里，干/掉之后会像在泥坑里打滚的小孩子的脸一样斑斓。  
光面皮鞋上映着泥点，顺着发丝滴落的水殷湿衬衣领口显得后颈粘腻得膈人，箍在身上的西装像一层客套古板的伪装的皮。  
高中时候藏在书本里的小纸条写着句句激励人的话语，每个人都在嘴巴张张合合地讲着“我要做医生”“我要做老师”“我要出道”“我要经商”，仿佛只要说出“我要”在加上后缀就一定能等到梦想实现一样。  
一张张朝气蓬勃的稚气的脸昂起的时候会发光，脑子里装满的都是考完试后会随着墨水一同流失的知识点，没有人想过未来会经历那些朝九晚五的枯燥生活，时不时被迫加班的时候还需要再去门口小卖部拿两条香油味的劣质速溶咖啡。  
升温的雨腥味里能嗅见厨房解冻着却不自觉坏掉的鸡胸肉臭味，拿洗洁精和钢丝球都擦不掉那呕人的腐败味道，一如他这腐烂的生活。  
“吕焕雄你快来啦，新来的总经理都脱掉外套准备动筷了。还要我们等你这个人事部主任。小心他给你穿小鞋。”  
“刚刚突然下雨还打不到车，我只好来坐地铁啊。[图片]”  
地铁仿佛听到他抱怨的话便立刻从冗长的黑色巷道里钻出来了，黄色的车灯一闪一闪像两只危险的眼睛，川流不息进进出出的行人是毒蛇吐着的信子。  
勉强缩着并不高大也并不挺拔的身躯扭动着在车门关闭前一秒挤上车，潮湿的衣服紧贴这身体，闷坏的雨水味让周围的人都后退了半步。  
他抬起手腕解开袖扣揪起一点袖子去看腕上手表指示的时间，腕表里还圈着一圈价格不对等的Stephen Curry的蓝色塑胶运动手环作，秀的样子和平日办公室里炫耀化妆品的女同事没有什么两样。  
不秀白不秀，是几万块的帝舵0008，和普通上班族几千块钱的表可不一个层次，低调奢华的表盘让他咬紧牙一口气拨出去一季度的工资。  
可那又怎么样，吕焕雄用手指头擦掉表盘上的雨水，他辛辛苦苦攒下几年的积蓄也不一定有其他人跑一次通告的钱多。  
其他人也不是别人，正是他的发小李建熙。  
那人怕是高中受了吕焕雄式的营//销竟当真去了娱乐圈，留他自己憋在这里名不见经传的二线城市做他的吕主任。  
人比人嫉妒死人。  
偏偏让他嫉妒死的那个人又给他发来信息，邀请他去参加自己和男朋友李抒澔先生的婚礼。  
“知道了知道了我去还不行吗？说好了只带请帖不带现金胡吃海喝一条龙服务。”  
“人穷还抠，不要脸。”  
“诶？你们娱乐圈的人是不是都这么没素质？”  
吕焕雄点开相册选了一张李建熙翻白眼的图片传过去，攥着汗的手心伸在裤管上擦拭干净。  
这时候原来经理的电话突然打进来，吕焕雄手一哆嗦差点把手机扔出去砸在对面漂亮妹妹的高鼻梁上。  
“喂？经理，不好意思您们先吃吧。…我在哪？我真的还在地铁上，不然怎么可能怠慢您们，请您们体恤一下先用晚餐吧。”  
又在电话里像聋哑人一样嗯嗯啊啊了好一会儿，经理终于挂断了电话，还给他发来了偷拍的新总经理的照片。  
别又是个和他一样的中年谢顶啤酒肚超配的老胖子，吕焕雄嘀咕着点开眼睛却不由地粘在屏幕上。  
地铁上的路线地图绿灯亮起来显示着报站信息，吕焕雄低头看着照片夹在人群中的身躯随着人潮汹涌被拥挤着带出车厢，不知道哪位乘客的手机外放的偶像剧没有关掉声音，女主歇斯底里的哭腔控诉着男主为什么不喜欢我为什么不能回头看看我。  
也不晓得自己是不是因为淋雨太多而发烧了，原本凉透的身体里升腾起一阵阵燥热的邪//火。  
“经理，新来的这个总经理，他叫什么名字？”  
“金总经理，叫金建学。”  
完了，可等不及吕焕雄暗灭手机又一条信息催命一样发过来。  
“吕焕雄你到底怎么回事？都在上果盘和甜点了，你再不来宴请真的结束了！”  
那倒挺好，吕焕雄拖沓着步子慢慢往地铁站D出口移动。  
宴请，他从来不喜欢宴请，对着一堆熟悉到呕吐的面庞和一堆记不住人脸的空白面庞举杯饮酒说着索然无味的客套话，有够无聊。  
“那我就不上去了，我在那个酒店的KTV包一个包厢等你们，今天唱歌酒水记我账上。”  
“好。”  
果然只要不需要自己掏腰包的活动总是一个比一个踊跃参与，也许这就是当代社畜的真实生活。

*  
吕焕雄真的没有上楼寻那群正在喝着酒宴请的人，他先把公文包办了寄存，然后问酒店讨了一套临时装备换上。  
半透明的一次性内//裤磨得前部有些发痛，吕焕雄站在镜子前不舒服地扭动着身体，活像一个刚被谁下了春//药的无辜酒店服务生。  
“经理，你们什么时候下来？我都安排好了，在726间。”  
“快了快了，再有十几分钟吧。”  
十几分钟，吕焕雄蹲在包房门口拨通了李建熙的电话贴在耳朵旁边，电话里突然传来的超大分贝咋呼声又让吕焕雄举着手机远离了耳朵。  
“声音小一点会死啊？”  
“熊我跟你讲，我刚刚和抒澔哥看了婚礼场地，布置完毕的话一定好看死了！那天管你有没有空你都要来！”  
“知道了，来来来。”  
吕焕雄揉着太阳穴敷衍，觉得每和李建熙通一次话听力都要受损好几个度。  
“那个，Koni啊…”  
“对了！吕焕雄！我上次给你介绍的那个帅哥怎么样？成了吗？”  
“成什么成？不合适。”  
“不会吧…”电话那边的声音变得含糊起来，像是嘴里含了块糖，又或是在接//吻，“那个帅哥那么难得你都不喜欢？你不会还在喜欢金建学吧？”  
李建熙可真是他吕焕雄肚子里的蛔//虫，总是擅长哪壶不开提哪壶。  
“我说准了？你还在喜欢金建学？”  
“也不是，就是…”  
“是的话就承认，有什么不好意思？要不是你喜欢金建学，我也不可能认识抒澔哥嘛。”  
真行，不论什么话题都可以重新扯回自己身上再顺便秀个恩爱，吕焕雄觉得上辈子自己可能做了孟婆或者黑白无常，所以这辈子才要变成红娘给别人牵线，他欠他们的。  
那边还以为出了通话故障，不停歇地一个劲“喂喂喂”，烦的吕焕雄直接挂断了电话。  
肩膀突然被人拍了拍，经过他身边的服务生递了瓶水过来。  
“先生，你哪里不舒服？要不要酒店帮你叫代驾服务？”  
“没有没有，我在等人。谢谢你。”  
服务生看他表情无恙便离开了。吕焕雄把有些冰的瓶身贴向脸颊，身体蜷缩起来像濒临死亡的虾子竖起的壳。  
这个牌子的矿泉水他熟悉的很，高二那年他在寝室备了一箱，每次高三级篮球联赛的时候都会拿出来一瓶，然后拽着李建熙一起挤在人山人海的操场上。  
“你去帮我给0726号吧，就那个，擦汗的那个。”  
“哎一西吕焕雄你真是…”  
“快去快去。”  
“万一他以为是我喜欢他怎么办？”  
“无所谓你去啊！”  
于是李建熙昂首阔步地穿过半个篮球场，他看到现在金建学旁边撩起来球衣露出八块腹肌的眯眯眼男生笑着把矿泉水从李建熙手里抽出来，又被李建熙叫嚷着夺回去塞进金建学手里。  
李建熙不知道在金建学旁边说了什么，然后被那个眯眯眼男生揽着肩膀拐走了，金建学扭头看向吕焕雄的方向。  
吕焕雄不知所措慌忙地蹲下，脸埋进手里的时候突然觉得自己像个神经病。  
倒也不怪最后矿泉水没能牵起他和金建学之间的联系，而是牵起了李抒澔和李建熙之间的爱情线，这不怪别人，要怪也只怪他自己太怂。  
面前停下一双德比鞋，蝴蝶结系得像个死结却还是松松垮垮的，吕焕雄从回忆里抬起头来。  
是熟悉的脸，几分钟前刚从经理和他的聊天记录里看到，一模一样的脸，不过已不是方才谈笑风生的表情。  
“你是？”  
吕焕雄拍拍蹲久了裤子上的褶皱，慢吞吞地站起身来。  
“金总经理，我是人事部吕焕雄。”  
“吕焕雄？”  
“怎么你认识？”  
有时候吕焕雄真想伸手拍自己一个嘴巴子，不经思索就说出口的话他总是拦都拦不住。  
好在金建学貌似也没有太在意这个上下级关系。  
“不，好像有点熟悉。”  
有的人已经和自己喜欢的人领了结婚证，携手办结婚典礼，而有的人，在自己喜欢的人那里也不过只是一个有些熟悉的名字而已。  
“那，我们进去吧？”  
吕焕雄闪身让金建学进了房间，而自己跟在后面贪婪着扫描着他的每一寸背影。  
依旧是因为经常锻炼而富有安全感的宽肩，发缝好像比高中时候宽了些，时光吞噬掉少年感，却沉淀了无与伦比的成熟气质。  
金建学转身在沙发上坐下，从兜里掏出一盒烟摆弄了两下又扔在桌子上。  
吕焕雄站在那里不知所措，从小到大他最怕的就是这种安静诡异的尴尬气氛。  
“金总经理，其实我和你上的是同一所高中，不过我比你低一级。”  
“哦？真的？”  
金建学扯开领带翘起二郎腿，背靠在沙发上闲适地哼起歌。吕焕雄听出来了，是当年参加社团时候金建学总是弹着吉他唱的一首歌。  
那时候总是有一群人围着金建学，金建学抱着吉坐在围成圆形的人群中间，脸上还是有些青涩的模样。  
“这首歌，想送给一个学弟，那个学弟没有来，那就唱给你们听。”  
一圈不怀好意起哄的笑声。吕焕雄攥紧了校服夏季短袖的衣角，手心不停地冒汗却依旧冰凉得很。  
“那个学弟可爱吗？”  
不知道谁在人群中大喊着问了一句。  
抱着吉他的人低下头去，耳朵尖以肉眼可见的速度从粉红色进击成绯红。  
“那我可爱吗？”  
“可爱。”  
终于抬起头来，笑意抑制不住地从眉间唇角溢出来。  
“你们都可爱，只有我不可爱。”  
吕焕雄跟着那些起哄的人一同放声大笑，笑着笑着眼角却湿润起来，泪水像夏日38℃晴空突然降落的太阳雨，别人窥探不到他的伤心，只会惊讶地问他。  
“诶，熊，有什么开心的事情让你高兴哭了？”  
好无语。  
就像现在，他的同事们从狭小的门鱼贯而入，原来的经理冲上来不知死活地圈住吕焕雄的肩膀兴奋地左右摇晃。  
“吕焕雄！你和金建学竟然是高中同学？”  
“是哦，他是高我一级的优秀学长。”  
勉强笑起来的时候颧骨会发酸，嘴唇扯开的速度太猛，从中间裂开一小条渗血的缝隙，吕焕雄探出舌头尖接住那铁腥味的体//液。  
“那建学，你可要好好照拂我的小弟。”  
“叫吕焕雄是吗？那是自然。”

*  
男同事们挽起袖子一人一瓶酒围在一张桌子那里摇骰子打牌，女同事承包了所有的话筒，在站台上又唱又跳。  
“赌什么？不然真心话大冒险？”  
“多大了还玩这个，小学生啊？”  
“不是照顾你们这帮人刚发工资吗？那就赌//酒，谁输了再掷骰子挑一个人对瓶吹！”  
“来就来！”  
金建学点了支烟叼在嘴里发牌，勒//紧的裤子勾勒出性//感的大腿肌。  
吕焕雄盯着那人的腿像个色//批，浑然不觉上好运气的牌在自己手里被玩成了辣鸡。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈吕焕雄你输了！！快喝酒喝酒，然后投骰子挑一个人真心话或者陪你喝！！”  
好巧不巧，那就“金总经理！到你了哈哈哈哈！”  
该死，吕焕雄一仰头喝空一罐啤酒，捏扁易拉罐放下的时候用食指点了点金建学的方向。  
“金总经理，那就陪我走一瓶？”  
金建学食指和中指夹着烟在烟灰缸里弹掉烟灰，表情像是有点为难的模样。  
“我不太能喝，喝了太上脸，能不能找个人替我喝，让我做什么都行。”  
“做什么都行？哈哈哈哈哈哈”，不知道谁又在带头起哄，“做///爱也可以吗？”  
专属于中年男人的成人玩笑，吕焕雄敛下目光跟着他们不经意地笑，抬起头来又是另一副表情。  
“我替你喝，那金总你要不要和我做//爱？”  
哄笑的声音更大了，金建学明明滴酒未沾脸颊还是染上一层红，叼起烟嘴漫不经心地瞥过来。  
“吕焕雄你在搞什么？”  
“我问你要不要和我做//爱？”  
吕焕雄定定地看着他，很认真又有点执拗。  
“别拿我开玩笑了好不好，我有老婆的。”  
“哦哦哦——————”  
看热闹不嫌事大的一群人。  
“是高中的那个吗？”  
金建学不笑了，眼睛瞪起来有点像迪士尼的唐老鸭。  
“吕焕雄你怎么会知道？”  
吕焕雄似是不经意地叹气。  
“对不起是我喝多了胡乱讲的，你不要和我计较。”

怎么可能是胡乱讲的？  
那一年突如其来闯入他生命的初恋像是天降暴雨，雨过天晴后树叶上坠下的一滴，凉得他猛地缩起脖颈，留下校服上一小片青草的香甜。  
教室的墙围涂着斑驳的青漆，吕焕雄把水笔抵在上面画着歪歪扭扭的水笔划痕。  
一个纸团砸在他的领口再弹在桌子上，打开里面是李建熙潦草的笔迹。  
“翘第四节课去操场看篮球联赛？”  
“好。”  
纸片又被揉成一团扔了回去，堪堪躲过走廊里巡逻老师的火眼金睛。  
窗户外灰色的天空中变化着形状莫测的云，是风雨欲来的前兆。  
果然不多时暴雨冲刷，顺着窗棂淌下，又挨着墙缝渗进教室里，靠窗的同学叽叽喳喳地叫着撤了自己的书，跑进另一边的走廊里看雨。  
篮球联赛怕是要取消了，吕焕雄的视线跟随着一下又一下打在玻璃上的雨滴，好像如此用力便可以洗刷掉玻璃上的灰尘。  
如果这么用力就可以冲刷掉日思夜寐的那个人就好了，可是为什么越冲刷那人的脸却越清晰了呢？  
第四节课的上课铃打响了，李建熙却拽起吕焕雄的帽子往教室后门跑。  
“篮球联赛取消了还跑个鬼啊？”  
“你是不是笨？篮球联赛取消就翘课提前去食堂吃饭啊！”  
该死，对吃永远热情的家伙总是没心没肺的。  
途经一楼的时候看到了高二楼前院子里冲进去一个男孩，脱了校服包起地上的什么东西又跑了回去。  
“啊，那不是金建学正在追的学弟吗？”  
刚说完，“没心没肺”惊恐地捂住了嘴巴瞪大眼睛看着吕焕雄。  
吕焕雄装作不在意地转过身去，多看了那个所谓金建学正在追的男孩子两眼。  
果然是貌美得很，像支摇曳的妖姬，却又偏偏生了那样一双纯良的眼睛，清澈透亮像小鹿的眸子。校服上绣的名字是“孙东柱”。  
那人怀里抱着的是一只暴雨中坠地的燕子，毫不嫌弃地揣在怀里上了楼。  
擦身而过的瞬间，吕焕雄想起空气中的四月棉，还停留着一丝洗衣粉的味道。  
那样纯又做着那样大胆地行为，只可惜他学不来。  
国文老师昨日课堂上讲的《战争与和平》里皮埃尔把娜塔莎比拟成无与伦比的存在，不知道金建学会不会用这样的比喻来形容孙东柱。  
不知道为什么怅然的情绪又从身体里抽离出来，  
再注入的时候只会沉重加倍。

“吕焕雄，吕焕雄！”  
“嗯？”  
吕焕雄也从冗长的思维中抽离出来，发现眼前的同事们都在盯着自己看。  
“吕焕雄，你也有女朋友吧？你这么帅女朋友一定也很漂亮。”  
“哪里有他还是个老处男诶。”  
坐在自己身边的大嘴巴刚说到一半便被吕焕雄上手捂紧了双唇。  
吕焕雄的余光知道金建学在看他，是饶有兴趣的目光，但不是喜欢一个人所以想要了解的那种饶有兴趣，而是在街上看到一个人暴雨天却不撑伞狂奔的怪人的那种饶有兴趣。  
“别胡说，我其实也谈过恋爱的。”  
“是吗？”  
他好像是个透明人，被金建学一眼扫过就看透了。

那一年，高三毕业了，于是他们就成了准高三。  
铺天盖地的绿色劣质试卷落在桌子上，李建熙把头埋进一桌子的墨臭味，喋喋不休地抱怨着再也不想吃抹茶味的蛋糕了。  
室友不知从哪里搞来一捆女//优的杂志图片，熄灯之后扔在他们床上，美名其曰为了减压。  
不多时四面八方传来压低的喘息，唯有吕焕雄躺在床上对着天花板发愣。  
下铺看着床上没有动静，一边缓着气息一边不遗余力嘲讽他。  
“不是吧吕焕雄，学习压力太大导致清心寡欲？”  
“闭上你的嘴。”  
白色的天花板像个投影仪，影射着当时阳光下金建学奔跑着上篮，褐色的发丝在阳光下舞动，汗水被染成金色流淌在下巴和喉结，喝水吞咽的时候上下滚动着。  
于是吕焕雄的呼吸重了。  
“我也想学打篮球。”  
那人还在叛逆期，头发不听话地染成栗色，还要和年级长说自己是天生发色浅。  
“给我拿卷卫生纸上来。”  
“诶———早说嘛，装什么假正经什么。”  
“别废话，快点。”  
李建熙拿了纸爬上吕焕雄的床，扑在他身上的时候感受到了搭起的帐篷。  
“想学篮球是因为金建学是吗？”  
吕焕雄闷声清理着没有反驳。  
“不是吧，你真的喜欢上金建学了？”  
“我什么时候骗过你？”

*  
酒过三巡，每个人都被灌得微醺。  
原来的经理啰啰嗦嗦地讲起刚入职公司的往事来，听得大家直乐呵。  
吕焕雄也像是冲破了试探的栅栏，举着杯子大着舌头说要敬金建学一杯。  
“你当时不是说你要出道来着？你怎么也没出道啊。”  
“什么时候啊？”  
不等吕焕雄先干，金建学竟先仰头一饮而尽。  
“那时候，你毕业，返校宣讲时候说的。”

返校宣讲。  
那是金建学毕业后，吕焕雄离他的距离最近的一次。  
台上台下，一抬头便是金建学意气风发的侧脸。  
毕业的学长学姐滔滔不绝地放大自己高三的各种努力和丰功伟绩，李建熙陪着吕焕雄坐在演播厅第一排，趴在桌子上把宣传页折成一只又一只千纸鹤。  
“你说，我要不要去找金建学请教经验？”  
“去啊，多好的机会，为什么不去？”  
“他不会觉得男生学跳舞很奇怪吗？”  
“你去问问不就知道了？”  
于是挤在了队伍的最末端，一点点地朝前移动。  
李建熙攒了一大把的千纸鹤，被他用不知道哪里的绳子穿成了一串，拿在手里绕来绕去地玩。  
“那个，学长，我想问一下，如果有一件事情你真的很喜欢，可是你的家人都不支持你，你还会坚持去做吗？”  
“当然，要对自己有信心，我喜欢的东西就会一直坚持下去的。”  
“那如果是跳舞呢？”  
吕焕雄看着金建学挑高了一边的眉毛，加速的心跳声就要掩盖不住了。  
“跳舞怎么了？大学时候李抒澔拉我进了街舞社，现在我是副社长，他还和我商量着出道来着。”  
叫李抒澔的学长笑得眯起眼睛，手上缠着方才李建熙把玩的千纸鹤，还非要和李建熙来一个十指相扣的握手，不知道的人还以为是签售会。  
“那学长，你可以给我一点鼓励吗？”  
“你要哪种鼓励？”  
“要不你抱他一下吧”，李建熙挣脱李抒澔的纠缠过来掺和，一眼扫在了金建学带着运动手环的手腕上，“要不你给他一只运动手环当做鼓励吧，他可想学打篮球了。”  
吕焕雄是害羞地低头踹着李建熙的小腿离开的，手里如愿以偿地握着那只30号Stephen Curry的黄蓝手环。  
那只手环被他当做宝贝一样藏了好久，褪色了也没有从他的手腕上摘下来。

“手环？我好像记起来了。”  
酒精氤氲在空气中，满面粉红的金建学看起来难得的柔软。  
“那个手环本来是和东柱一起买东西送的，我送出去后他还跟我闹了很久。”  
吕焕雄的笑意凝固在空气中。  
他像是醉了，头脑却比任何时候都清醒着。  
“然后呢？”  
“出道那些话其实也是一时兴起说的，本意是想让那个学弟坚持自己的初心就好了。”  
吕焕雄的面部肌肉又慢慢活络了起来，嘴角还能上扬，只是入喉的酒化作一把把锥心剜骨的刀子。  
“本来以为你能当明星来着，现在也不过是个总经理。”  
他明白自己说这些话只是在泄愤而已，这样的话分明已经是以下犯上了。  
“总经理怎样，那不还是比你的职位高？”  
金建学也醉了，没有人察觉到吕焕雄话语中的苦涩。  
自然没有人知道吕焕雄的初心并不是为了自己，而正是坐在他面前的那个人。  
沉默了十几年的话，也自然没有再说出口的道理。  
那些年浸泡在水里的日记本，水顺着纤维脉络蔓延，发胀，也连同记忆一同模糊，墨水混浊了，泼掉就好。

吕焕雄摇晃着去了洗漱室，腕上的黄蓝色胶环被他粗//暴地拽下扔进马桶里，按下冲水按钮直至消失的时间不过三秒而已。  
金建学也蹒跚着进来，看到吕焕雄呆立在那里，上前拍着他的肩膀笑得站不稳脚。  
“你不脱//裤子按什么冲水啊，傻子。”  
吕焕雄也跟着他笑得浑身颤抖。  
“没什么，就是忘掉了一些东西而已。”

离开酒店的时候雨已经停了，吕焕雄不用再向酒店借伞了。  
街边的花坛里的泥土也干了大半。  
雨落下了消融在泥土里，你落下了消逝在我心底。

END.

PS：  
因为是随便写的，我把金建学写得像个渣男，对不起，可是他没有错，他只是选择喜欢了孙东柱而已。  
吕焕雄也没有错，他只是喜欢了一个不该喜欢的人，仅此而已 。


End file.
